


StanDip Kink Meme

by Mytrashpile



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Incest, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytrashpile/pseuds/Mytrashpile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I decided to use ChasingRiver's 30 Porn Challenges for some StanDip because eh why not. I haven't written porn in a while so it's a nice change of pace. Obviously, this involves a huge age difference, underage, incest, and gay stuff. Please be mindful of that and don't read if any of that bothers you. I don't want to upset anyone!</p>
<p>Hopefully there will be more of these ahaha I made this account specifically to post these so I may as well do a bunch of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	StanDip Kink Meme

**Author's Note:**

> So this first one is pretty generic because the prompt was basic for a gay ship, but I still like it. Hope you do too!

                “Ah, stop… That feels weird.” Dipper made a face, but he was pushed forward until his face was buried in the bed and his complaining was muffled. “H-hey!” The boy growled a little bit but Stan just shook it off, massaging the boy’s hips until he became quiet. This whole situation was awkward and weird enough without the boy’s complaining, and Stan was really getting to the end of his nerves. Even though he was having trouble keeping his mind in the present, the sight before him certainly helped. Dipper was on his knees, chest and face flat against the bed and his ass lifted into the air from this uncomfortable position. His legs were spread apart a ways so that he was very exposed to the old man’s sight, and Stan found himself licking his lips. No one had ever looked this sexy before, the young boy splayed for his appreciation and boy, did he appreciate it. Stan hadn’t had someone in his life like this since his brother went away thirty years ago, so having someone beside him again meant the world to him. However, he had a problem showing that sort of emotion to the young boy so he just shoved it aside instead. The man had just finished preparing the boy and was making sure there was plenty of lube smeared around the small boy’s entrance in order to keep this painless. They had done this before, but Dipper acted like a child and complained every time. Stan blinked for a moment and shook his head, trying to keep his mind from comparing Dipper to a child again, especially when they were like this. He knew he was doing something wrong, and he was willing to live with that, but honestly he just couldn’t do anything to make him think about it while he was doing it.

                “Almost done Dip, are you ready?” The young boy lifted his face out of the blankets and turned to face his grunkle, nodding softly.

                “Yeah… It’s cold… Hurry.” The boy whimpered, shaking his hips without thinking about it, his impatience causing him to throw a small tantrum. Even though the boy had meant for this to be intimidating, his grunkle felt himself get immediately harder, seeing the boy’s ass shaking in front of him. If he hadn’t already lubed the boy up, he’d be tempted to lean forward and taste the young thing, but it was too late for that now. Maybe later. Stan moved up onto his knees and held tightly to the boy’s hips, holding them squarely against his own. Dipper let out the softest of mews, his body shuddering as he felt and anticipated what was to come next. Stan took a deep breath before piercing that tight ring of muscle, pushing just the tip of his dick into the boy. Dipper groaned, his hands clenching in the sheets as Stan slowly eased deeper inside, the entrance eased by the foreplay and stretching they’d already done. Dipper whimpered loudly, clenching tightly around his great uncle, causing the older man to grit his teeth and let out a loud hiss. After a few more minutes of slow easing, Stan was buried deep inside his great nephew, the young boy whimpering and squirming under the older man’s weight.

                “Ah, Stan… Hurry, it feels weird….” The boy made a face, arching his back and tightening his muscles, acting perfectly for the older man without meaning to. Stan was in love with the way the boy moved, the way he looked and the way he sounded. Dipper was so perfect, so built for this, despite his age. They stayed like this for a long moment, both breathing raggedly as they tried to adjust to the new position, but then Dipper began to truly lose his patience. Dipper was not the kind of boy to just sit back and let other people control the pace, so instead he slowly began to move himself. The boy panted and pressed himself tighter into the bed, sliding his hips back and forth along the man’s length, feeling it slide in and out of him in a strange, slick way. This went on for a short while before Stan could no longer handle the slow pace and began to hold his lover’s hips tightly, pressing in hard. As soon as Dipper felt the man take control he let out a sharp cry, rocking back and forth against the man’s hips as Stan buried himself to the hilt in the small boy.

                “God kid, just like that… Fuck, yeah…” Stan was picking up speed, watching with fascination as he slid out and back into Dipper rhythmically, the boy stretched around his intrusion. The boy’s voice was nearly lost as he felt himself being opened with increasing speed but he felt himself reacting automatically.

                “You shouldn’t… ah… curse…” It took Stan a moment to realize what the boy was saying and he couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit, his pace steadily increasing. He didn’t have the stamina to reply, but he made sure to angle into the boy’s depths to make him cry out, which was revenge enough. They moved together for a long moment, sliding against each other and groaning, wet noises coming from the joined flesh between the two of them. Stan was losing his stamina quickly, but fortunately Dipper was young and wasn’t able to keep up for long either. The boy was clutching the sheets and shaking, his body rocking from the older man’s motions, Stan content to fuck the boy at a steady, even pace. Minutes later, Dipper tried to hold the man still, scared as always of his release. He was so young that even though he loved how he felt during and after his climax, Dipper always got frightened right before he came. Stan just stroked the boy’s hair and leaned forward, kissing his neck hotly as Stan continued to fuck him with short, tight movements. Moments later, Dipper’s body began to convulse and he cried out sweetly, hips jerking in short, hot movements. Stan rode out the boy’s orgasm before gripping Dipper’s hips even tighter and picking up his pace. He was so cute, writhing as his sensitive body was rent even past the boy’s orgasm, his body hyper aware now that he had finished. The older man was very close and he had just enough stamina left to fuck the boy hard, burying himself as deep as he could.

                “Dipper, god…” Stan moved for a minute longer before he felt himself spilling over the edge. Quickly, the older man pulled out of the boy and spilled himself all over the boy’s back, cursing loudly as he collapsed onto the bed next to the boy. Dipper was shuddering tightly, his body aching from the man’s sudden exit and the strange sensation of the semen on his back. The two took a moment to regain their breath before Dipper rolled into the man’s side, curling up against his grunkle who held him tight and planted a kiss onto the boy’s forehead. They didn’t say anything for a while before Dipper let out a soft chuckle, causing Stan to look at him with a strange expression.

                “You really shouldn’t curse.”


End file.
